Halo revelations
by super sayian 117
Summary: master chief struggles with his life, after his faithful companions demise...
1. Chapter 1

Halo Revelations

**Charlie Foxtrot**

year 2557, 1 week after the composer event, unknown human colony world

"this is UNSC Prometheus all pelican squads ready to drop on mark 3..2..1 DROP!"  
One by one in a steady line the pelican drop ships dropped into the lower atmosphere of the human colony world as soon as they broke through the lower atmosphere they were barraged with heavy plasma fire from storm covenant anti-airgun stations on the surface "this is Hocus commander Palmer our birds taking some heavy fire I don't know how long she'll last" "try to keep her steady hocus, chief you all right are you sure you want to go back in to the field so soon after what happened to Cortana" "I have no choice as soldiers it is our duty to protect humanity no matter what the cost" as soon as chief had finished what he was saying one plasma bolt hit the pelicans right wing sending the bird into a spinning frenzy "shit were hit I can't hold her commander I am losing her goddammit!" "Chief lock your armour" as the pelican descended it crashed hard near one of the storm covenant plasma anti-air turrets "this is palmer my bird is down does anybody read me, that gun must be jamming the signal back up to the ships, how are the marines? "none of them survived the crash, pilots are dead too" answered chief "well I guess it's just the two of us let's start by taking out that anti-air gun give our birds a sigh of relief, let's go chief covies are probably sending scouts to search for survivors let's get away from the crash site" "right let's move" as Chief and Palmer exit the pelican chief notices that a small covenant fleet has engaged their fleet in space "this isn't good they outnumber us two to one let's get that anti-air gun offline and get the hell out of here" chief and palmer run through the dense forest getting closer and closer to the anti-air gun then suddenly they are ambushed by two jackal scouts, chief suddenly leaps onto one and grabs his knife and makes short work of the scout, on the other hand palmer has the advantage over the jackal as well she quickly dislocates his arm followed by a quick and sudden snap of the neck the lifeless jackal flops to the ground, the duo keep moving to until they arrive at the anti-air gun palmer says "you know how to take it out?" "yes there is a core In the middle structure of the gun a well-placed grenade could get the job done" "well that's good you take out the gun I will handle the hostile infantry" Palmer takes up her position behind some weapon containers and opens fire, immediately all covenant troops guarding the anti-air turret come to her position Palmer uses her DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle) to make quick work of the grunts and a few jackals who fail to put their shield up in time, chief uses the distraction and gets inside the anti-air gun but to his surprise finds a lone Sanghelie Zealot guarding the core the Zealot notices chief and quickly draws its lethal energy sword and charges at the Spartan, chief opens fire on the Zealot with his Battle Rifle and gets the elites energy shields down but his clip runs out, the zealot lunges at chief with the energy sword, chief immediately uses the battle rifle as a temporary shield but the zealots sword cuts through it like it was nothing chief counters that with a lethal uppercut to the zealot which breaks the now even more angry zealots jaw the zealot lunges again with the sword but chief counters it with a solid elbow to the chest which breaks one of the zealots ribs the zealot now in a complete rage lifts chief up and throws him against the wall then he starts to choke chief, chief desperately gasping for air gets out his combat knife and stabs it in the zealots neck the lifeless carcass drops dead chief quickly throws one of the zealots plasma grenades into the core and runs out in time to see the gorgeous explosion "good job chief communications are back on line I have called the evac pelican, now do you mind giving me a hand with this hostile infantry" chief approaches palmers location and grabs a nearby type 21 carbine and starts killing some grunts and jackals "chief cover me I am moving up" "I've got your back palmer" as palmer begins to move up with chief giving her cover, chief suddenly gets a Cortana memory flash "I am a thief I keep what I steel" chief suddenly goes into a shock but during that time palmer had been injured "chief…..chief respond goddamit I am injured" luckily for palmer a pelican arrives in time its forward minigun makes quick work of the stragglers the medic team come out from the back of the pelican and take palmer a few medics come to take chief who is now out of the cryo-shock he stands up and limps slowly towards the pelican once inside the pelican departs back to the UNSC Prometheus the small fleet abandons the planet and leaves for earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Revelations  
chapter 2

**O.N.I**

"Chief what the hell happened to you down there?! Said Palmer "I had another memory flash, I am sorry I couldn't help you" responded chief as the two went to the medical bay but were intercepted by Captain Butch "Palmer get to the medical bay Chief I need a word now" said the Captain "what is this about sir?" replied chief "oh I think you know exactly what this is about, your little incident nearly caused a Spartans death!" said the captain " sir I had another memory flash" said chief "exactly I know you recently lost you're A.I who was close to you but this the third time this has happened" said captain "sir I am fine I just need to… "no you're not chief" interrupted the captain as of now I am clearing you unfit for active duty" " but sir" "AM I CLEAR SPARTAN!" shouted the captain "yes sir" replied chief " good, now get to the bridge some O.N.I officials would like a word with you" said the captain.

as chief entered the bridge he could see a large screen with some O.N.I personnel on it "good evening John how are you?" said the official "sir I would prefer it if you could call me by my rank" said chief "very well, how are you Master Chief" "fine sir" replied chief "that's good now let's get down to the point you are unfit for duty because of your attachment and obsession of your A.I which concerns me because no signs of this have been shown in any other Spartan" "don't drag cortana into this" "you prefer to use her name rather than just A.I?" said the official "yes sir I do" "master chief you do know she is just a computer system made to power certain elements of your armour"  
"don't say that, she was a close friend to me" said chief "seems that staying with a malfunctioning A.I may have damaged you a bit" "I am perfectly fine and you could have fixed her if you had gone through with mine and cortana's plan" replied chief "even if she got to earth Dr Halsey would have been gone by then because she went Rouge and we sent a squad to eliminate her but she escaped with the sanghelie rebel leader" "why wasn't I told of this" said chief as he looked around confused "I am sure your partner Commander Palmer must have told you as she was the leader of the squad sent to kill Halsey" said the official, Chief utterly shocked by this stormed out the Bridge and headed to the medical bay to question palmer.

Chief stormed into the medical bay and went straight for Palmer "I trusted you and you were the one that went to kill Dr Halsey!" shouted chief "Chief I am sorry but orders are orders I had to go eliminate her but lucky for her she managed to escape" said Palmer "Dr Halsey is like a mother to me do you know that and I can't stand the thought of one of her own Spartans turning on her, shame on you Palmer" said chief "look chief I am truly sorry but if you want to find Halsey then you have to take the second part of the Janus key with you" said palmer "what is this Janus key?" I don't know myself but Halsey knows get to her and she will explain everything to you" said palmer "where is the Key" replied chief "it is aboard the Infinity we have to wait till we get back to earth" said palmer".


End file.
